Bring me to life
by Krishna de Fenix
Summary: À beira da morte, Pandora reflete sobre sua vida. Só uma coisa poderá salvála: o amor do cavaleiro mais rebelde de Athena.


**Songfic da música Bring Me To Life - Evanescence  
**  
Pandora sentiu que suas forças se esvaíam. Estava no limite entre a vida e a morte.  
Sua vida fora totalmente dedicada a seu mestre Hades.   
Agora, essa mesma vida lhe escapava, de forma lenta e gradual...  
De olhos fechados, começou a refletir sobre tudo o que fizera.   
Agora que estava à beira da morte, arrependia-se de seus atos. Havia chegado à conclusão de que tinha errado e muito, embora sem ter culpa. Ela apenas seguira as ordens do deus dos Infernos.  
Até então, tudo aquilo parecia certo, mas algo fez com que mudasse de opinião. Ou melhor, alguém: Ykki, o Cavaleiro de Fênix.   
  
_"How can you see into my eyes   
Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos  
like open doors?   
como portas abertas?  
leading you down into my core   
conduzindo você até meu interior  
where I've become so numb?   
onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida?  
Without a soul   
Sem uma alma  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,   
Meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio  
until you find it there and lead it back home.   
até que você o encontre e o leve de volta pra casa"._  
  
Por mais estranho que isso fosse, ela sentia que Ykki conseguia vê-la por dentro, como se conhecesse todos os seus segredos, seus mistérios... Era a primeira vez que um homem a fazia se sentir daquela forma. Isso a assustava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a atraía...   
Aquele cavaleiro de Athena, aparentemente tão rebelde, tinha despertado nela um sentimento que até então lhe parecia impossível: o amor!  
  
Sabia que não haveria escapatória, sua morte era certa. Mas era injusta! Logo agora que ela tinha conhecido algo tão sublime como o amor, não podia terminar daquele jeito! Precisava saber se Ykki também a queria, sentir nem que fosse por uma única vez o sabor de um beijo dele...  
  
Mas ela jazia inerte, não poderia ir atrás dele. E, mesmo que pudesse, Ykki tinha todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-la.   
Precisava vê-lo, sentir o contato dele, ouvi-lo dizer que a perdoava, apesar de tudo.  
Só assim poderia descansar em paz...  
  
_"(Wake me up)   
Wake me up inside.   
(acorde-me)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.   
(Eu não consigo acordar)  
Acorde-me por dentro  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(salve-me)  
Me chame e me salve da escuridão"_  
  
"Ykki, por favor, não me deixe aqui sozinha...", pensava Pandora, atormentada por saber que sua morte era iminente.  
Ela não conseguir sair daquele torpor que se apossara de seu corpo.  
Não viu que Fênix se aproximava, e olhava para ela com um misto de desdém e desejo...  
Ele não queria sentir nada por ela, nada além de ódio... Mas não conseguia odiá-la! Aquela garota, que tanto mal fizera a ele e a seu irmão, tinha o estranho poder de enfeitiçá-lo. Logo a ele, que tinha jurado pra si mesmo que nunca mais amaria ninguém depois de perder Esmeralda.  
  
Naquele momento, ele viu Pandora estirada no chão, e sua vontade era beijar seus lábios vermelhos como sangue, acariciar sua pele muito branca, e olhar dentro daqueles olhos que guardavam inúmeros mistérios...  
Era uma atração fatal. Sabia que ela era má, e que era melhor que morresse. Mas, dentro dele, parecia que seu coração gritava, suplicando que ela não partisse.   
  
"De novo não" - pensou o Cavaleiro. Já sofrera demais ao perder sua doce Esmeralda. Não conseguiria enfrentar novamente a solidão, o vazio de uma existência que para ele não tinha nenhum sentido até encontrar aquela mulher...  
  
_"(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.   
(acorde-me)  
Obrigue meu sangue fluir  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.   
(eu não consigo acordar)  
Antes que eu me desfaça  
(Save me)   
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
(salve-me)  
Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei"  
_  
Ykki se ajoelhou, contemplando a garota desmaiada.  
Ela sentiu sua presença, e silenciosamente implorou por seu amor.  
Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Pandora, Ykki inclinou-se e tocou os lábios gélidos da garota com os seus.  
  
Aconteceu um milagre: o beijo fez com que Pandora abrisse os olhos, e com esforço conseguisse pronunciar o nome do homem que amava:  
- Ykki...   
Queria que ele a salvasse de si mesma, pois sem o cavaleiro de Fênix ela não seria mais nada...  
  
_"Now that I know what I'm without   
Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
you can't just leave me.   
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar  
Breathe into me and make me real.   
Respire através de mim me faça real  
Bring me to life.   
Traga-me para a vida"  
_  
"Me traga para a vida, Ykki. Mostre-me que existem razões para viver nesse mundo. Só você pode fazer isso..." - pensou Pandora enquanto sentia os braços do cavaleiro envolvendo seu corpo.  
- Resista, Pandora. Você pode me ouvir? - perguntou Ykki.  
Ela sorriu com dificuldade, vendo sua imagem refletida nos olhos do cavaleiro.  
- Perdão...  
- Eu só te perdoarei se você prometer que será forte e vai resistir! - gritou Fênix.  
  
_"Bring me to life.   
Traga-me para a vida.  
I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.   
Eu tenho vivido uma mentira/Não há nada dentro.   
Bring me to life.   
Traga-me para a vida.  
Frozen inside without your touch,   
Congelada por dentro sem o seu toque,  
without your love, darling.   
sem seu amor, querido.  
Only you are the life among the dead.   
Só você é a vida entre os mortos"._  
  
Pandora percebeu alguns espectros ao seu redor. Eram espíritos que tinham vindo buscá-la, e pretendiam levá-la para o Vale da Morte.  
Ykki era seu último elo de ligação com a vida terrena.   
Sentia muito frio, como se estivesse congelando... e só o corpo de Ykki lhe transmitia algum calor naquele instante.  
  
_"All of this time  
Todo esse tempo   
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me   
Me mantive no escuro mas você estava lá na minha frente  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.   
Parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo  
Without a thought   
Sem um pensamento  
Without a voice   
Sem uma voz  
Without a soul  
Sem uma alma   
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.   
Não me deixe morrer aqui/deve haver algo a mais  
Bring me to life.   
Traga-me para a vida"  
  
_"Meu Deus, passei minha vida inteira enganada" - pensou ela. "Por favor, permita que eu viva, para que eu tenha uma segunda chance!".  
Entretanto, sua prece não foi ouvida...   
  
Pandora exalou seu último suspiro, perante o olhar estarrecido de Ykk.   
Este começou a chorar convulsivamente sobre o corpo dela.  
- Não vou deixar você morrer - decidiu ele, desesperado - vou pedir à Athena que a salve, ela tem que entender que eu não posso passar por essa dor de novo! - exclamou, entre lágrimas.  
  
Mesmo sabendo que Pandora era uma inimiga, Ykki pediu a intervenção da deusa.   
Ela também estava sofrendo, debruçada sobre o corpo inerte de Seiya. Aquela não era Athena lamentando a perda de seu cavaleiro, era uma mulher destroçada pela morte do homem que amava.  
Ela negou o pedido de Ykki, afirmando que, se ressuscitasse Pandora, os deuses não perdoariam sua atitude e castigariam toda a humanidade. Porém, Fênix a convenceu ao dizer:  
- Danem-se os deuses e a humanidade! Você vai aceitar perder o Seiya pra sempre só pra não desagradar os deuses? Se você não pode salvar a pessoa que ama, de que adiantaram tantos sacrifícios, Athena?  
  
Saori pensou por alguns instantes. Ykki tinha razão. Usou sua Cosmo-energia para ressuscitar Seiya e Pandora.  
Enquanto ela e os outros cuidavam de Seiya, que precisava ir para um hospital, Ykkki olhou para Pandora, que entendeu ter sido ele o responsável por ela ter voltado a viver.  
- Você me trouxe de volta...  
- Pedi a Athena para que ela a ressuscitasse - explicou ele.  
- Mas você intercedeu por mim... Obrigada, Ykki. Obrigada por me conceder uma nova chance!  
- Não suportaria perder novamente a mulher que amo.  
  
Pandora olhou para ele, surpresa e emocionada ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ykki... eu também te amo, e prometo que de agora em diante eu vou ser outra pessoa... A pessoa que você merece amar!  
Os dois se beijaram, enquanto Fênix a tomava nos braços e a levava para longe dali.   
Desta vez, o amor dele conseguira vencer a morte...  
  
Fim


End file.
